User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Aliases: Invincible Monster, Alpha Womanizer, Ultiman Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Alignment: True Neutral Motto: "With great power comes an awesome life." Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Do not mistake good will for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Values are relative. Freedom and happiness are the only factors that truly matter." "Never aim at perfection. Aim at quality. Satisfaction. Happiness. Never perfection." "Power has no will of its own. It doesn't corrupt anyone, it reveals what we truly are." Theme Song: The World is Mine Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Omni-Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, Benevolent Boss, Dimension Lord Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Silver Surfer, JLU Amazo Origin Story: Before the prime omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being the only surviving piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, misplaced violence, unrepentant evil. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs/girlfriends, adventuring around the planes, helping out nice people, supporting various communities and organizations, creating local all-female super teams, taking down tyranical governments, brillantly ruinning elaborate evil plans, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses, creating customized replicas of cool foreigners. Favorite Abilities *Telepathy - directly share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection *Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion *Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool *Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the people he comes to care about, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits bestowed upon its wielders, it doesn't give them any particular "right" over others or their legitimate interests. He has a secular perception of life, considering that some entities are merely born under more favorable circumstances, that there is inherently no merit in coincidences, and that taking pride in one's abilities is simply unwarranted narcissism. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones being his favorite. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as his one personal guideline. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his overall leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business to him, and those crossing the line invariably suffer a suitable punishment. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence and properties to match their strongest desires, using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. While he cares little for fleetings affairs, long-term love interests hold a fundamental place in his heart and are treasured accordingly, blessed with an extremely privileged life in a transcendent utopia he personally tailored for their enjoyment. Psychology Lawrence's mindset is the direct reflection of his dual origin, mixing polar opposites. His overall persona is very human, as it was gained through merging with a human being, and he proves immensely caring and generous to his own people. On the other hand, his invulnerable nature and towering problem-solving abilities lead to a radically different perspective on life, foreign to fear and suffering, thus focused on the only significant factors left : close relations and self-fulfillment. Its major backdraw is a distinctive lack of concern for unrelated people and the world at large, perceiving "like" and "care" as synonymous, which in turn essentially limits his emotional involvement to personal circles and immediate proximity. As for the others, he simply adheres to the Golden Rule, returning favors, respect and hostility in the same proportions. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. He spends his existence living many successive lives on many different planes like so many real-sized games, gaining a number of new lovers on each of them, and moving to the next after having exhausted the usefulness and entertainment it could provide. Every time, he creates a unique Selforge Portal before leaving, allowing like-minded indivuals seeking a lasting haven away from the chaos of their world to eventually find their way to his paradise. He also merges with the plane and memorizes its entirety, using the data to offer his countless protégés their very own adventures. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve, in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Fighting Style: Despite the astronomical array of options collected during his adventures and later re-engineered, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them, or use the continuum as interface to directly absorb them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment and faced with overwhelming numerical superiority, he will unleash a volley of superfast shifting projectiles, each target exploding into a new volley in an exponential domino effect, causing tide-turning ravages within moments in a single blow with minimal cost. When facing the most overwhelming opponents (notably powerful reality warpers), he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and converting it into personal resources. Signature Move: - Spatial Blades : Lawrence uses planeswalking in combination with bodily blades, allowing him to instantly strike multiple targets from anywhere (even inside), bypassing obstacles and distances. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent, due to his great valuation of free-will. For the same reason, his fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their unchecked use would invalidate the previous point. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. He thus never willingly acquire them, and those inevitably gained when battling unreasonable reality warpers are stored in a locked corner of his mind, never to be seen again except as an anchoring/restoring countermeasure. Alternate Forms: DCS 11.jpg|Casual Form. DCS 19.jpg|Bishonen Form. DCS 17.jpg|Warrior Form. DCS 14.jpg|Cosmic Form. DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. Ultimate Technique.jpg|No more fooling around. DCS 25.jpg|Selforge God-Emperor. DCS 26.jpg|Architect of the Inner Planes. Thisguy1.jpg|Invincible Monster. Base of Operations: Selforge City is a fully independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-female population of immortal superhumans. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Theme Song: Glow Motion Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, Society Of Immortals, Everyone Is A Super, Perfect Pacifist People Immigrating Policy Originally created as a permanent home between his adventures, the place grew and evolved alongside his own progresses and discoveries, welcoming an increasing number of women he took a particular liking to, wishing to offer them a better life safe from harm, suffering and the withering ravages of entropy, and longing himself for lasting company. He later extended the offer to a greater number, leaving behind a permanent portal before moving to the next plane. Psychically reactive, these enigmatic structures move from one place to another in response to powerful and honest yearnings, tenderly whispering the hope of a better life and translocating any suitable candidate in their warm embrace. The chosen ones find themselves changed on the other side, women emerging as their ideal selves free of emotional burdens, and men reborn into the gender-shifted equivalent. Lawrence then welcomes them personaly, explaining the situation and his offer, and inviting them to spend a few days in Selforge City before making their permanent decision. Best of Both Worlds While Selforge may be immensely attractive compared to their native community, not every candidate is ready to leave their world behind. To answer this dilemma, a unique replica empathically attuned to the original may be contractually created for the citizens interested, allowing them to carry on their native ties, projects and responsibilities while enjoying a much better life in Selforge. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources, a revolutionary transformation process and an amazingly efficient organization. All citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, in exchange for a free relationship akin to an informal marriage - which could be considered an exquisite privilege in its own right, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness and lovemaking prowess. Selforge City is highly cosmopolitan, integrating countless cultural and technical contributions from very diverse planar origin to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accomodate the vast diversity of its denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an exceptionally strong sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is highly adaptable on many levels thanks to Lawrence's abilities, allowing its luxurious environments and countless infrastructures to be reshaped and updated on the fly, harmoniously adjusting them to the citizens' fluctuating needs, increasing population and personal preferences, and skillfuly implementing new data in the most satisfying ways. The skies, weather, season and landscape in particular gradually shift according to Seira's telepathic feeds into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries, adding a delightful touch of wonder and giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. Selforge Ascension All new citizens are infused with an individualized spark of Lawrence’s power/self called Selforge Merging Essence that fully synchronizes with their being. The process essentially redefine their nature, freeing them from the constraints of mortal existence and welcoming them in the Selforge family. From this point on, citizens are subjective beings able to freely customize their every trait based on available data through a simple act of will, much like Lawrence himself, being only tied to the female gender and attractiveness. Their ascension thus puts all citizens on a completely equal footing, erasing all pre-existing inequalities and nullifying the very concepts of inadequacy and shortcoming, allowing each and every of them to be exactly the person they want to be. It also grants them many other personal blessings derived from his own abilities, including complete immortality, pain immunity, instant restoration, intra/extraplanar translocation, empowering channel and telempathic communication. This personal transcendence combined to Selforge City's ideal living conditions naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, improved further by the natural SME based empathic synchronization between citizens, allowing them to directly share and understand each other's feelings, experiences and emotions, making them closer than family. Social Organization All citizens sharing a marital and familial relation with their ruler, Selforge's social structure is based on the concept of sisterhood, formed between citizens sharing strong ties, common history and special affinities, often mixing kinship and romantic interest in equal measure. Sisterhoods are naturally evolving alongside their members, welcoming new sisters through joining or procreation, and eventually dividing into smaller ones sharing the closest bonds after reaching a certain thresold. As the only male in Selforge, Lawrence relies on large scale avatars to personaly care for his citizens and properly attend to their womanly desires. Each sisterhood has its dedicated avatar reflecting their collective preferences, acting as lover and father figure, allowing their members to benefit from all the attention and favors they may require. This omnipresence combined to his overwhelming abilities and heavenly kindness naturally lead citizens to see him as their own tutelary deity. The very close and personal relation uniting them however makes religion and worship irrelevant, he is thus simply revered for his divine qualities and beloved for his countless blessings. Sex and The City Sexuality has a special and complex significance in Selforge City, being as much a source of entertainment as emotional bonding and self-affirmation, directly reflecting its core values. As such it is held in high regard by the community as a whole, citizens exploring and cultivating its various expressions with enthusiastic freedom under their ruler's benevolent guidance. While only women may enter and join Selforge City, he is neither jealous nor possessive, allowing his citizens to have any relationship they may fancy during their planar travels. Crime and Punishment Crime is virtually nonexistent within the plane's boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the symbolic offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern and correct the flaw in the system that made them possible. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with official apologies and a temporary focus on activities of public interest, notably in the Inner Planes. Security and Defense Selforge City is only accessible via autonomous Selforge portals, only allowing passage to candidates meeting the requirements, the others phasing through their shimmering gates without any effect. They are also impervious to any form of damage or alteration, seamlessly absorbing any force used against them, and vanishing away without a trace once their purpose has been fulfilled. As an additional safety measure, Lawrence also infused the very space-time containing the demi-plane with a Selforge Defense System, radically preventing unauthorized entries, stabilizing and protecting it from external forces, any hostile force directly consumed and recycled by the demi-plane itself, making Selforge City its own ultimate weapon and defense. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to an immense diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges, cultures and entertainments inherited from countless extraplanar societies, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telepathic feedbacks to best answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the demi-plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations and foreign experiences remain necessary for long-term fulfillment. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence developed the Selforge Reality System (SRS), an advanced network of artificial alternate realities, created via the reshaping of large-scale resources collected from barren planes, and the engineered recombination of massive extraplanar data gathered during his adventurous travels, the system being regularly enhanced, refined and updated alongside them. Once comfortably familiarized with their new home, registred citizens are directed to SRS assessing facilities, where an in-depth interactive evaluation of their personality, talents, motivations and preferences determines their first planar destination, starting power set and team assignment. No special training is required, the necessary knowledge being directly uploaded in their mind. Citizens thus spend a fair share of their lives in the Inner Planes, their equipment, capabilities and level adjusted to upcoming challenges based on intels gathered via the Selforge Network. These intraplanar excursions essentially work as educational experiences completing and balancing their hedonistic lifestyle, and periodically reminding them of how very lucky they are. When citizens are faced with unexpected challenges that prove too much for them, they are immediately pulled back to Selforge City by Seira via intraplanar translocation, the SME they were infused with acting as personal beacon allowing instantaneous extraction. Their capabilities are then adjusted accordingly after a short debriefing, before sending them back to complete their original objectives. Selforge Intelligence Network A semi-sentient system combining Lawrence's planeswalking to a wide array of engineered extrasensory abilities, it works as an automated information broker, collecting observational intelligence from other planes, processing and making them available in a very efficient and comfortable format. Placed under Seira's supervision, it allows Lawrence to pinpoint his next extraplanar destination according to his current mood and priorities, while preserving all the pleasure of discovery. It also keeps the citizens well-informed of intraplanar history and ongoing events, allowing them to optimally choose their own destinations and adventures. Citizens seeking a more authenthic alternative may opt for extraplanar experiences like Lawrence himself, though the unfriendly randomness that is the rule beyond Selforge boundaries naturally leads most of them to favor the artificial but more satisfying Inner Planes, that were specifically designed to meet their expectations. Demography Management The ascended citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, spontaneously ovulating in answer to great pleasure. Every intercourse with their ruler thus leads to a successful fertilization, his seed spontanously shifting to the most compatible genetic template available, while citizens' SME operate as perfect contraceptive towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized and envelopped in protective gem-like spheres the size of marbles called Life Stones, embeded with the mother's ID and chronological order of conception, where they are put in complete stasis before their transfer for storage in special facilities. Citizens desiring children may choose among their fertilized eggs which one will come to fruition, or conceive a new one, notably in conjunction with their self-customization abilities for specific or exotic traits. Their development is then accerelated to approximately six months old, and their minds are imprinted with the latent knowledge and understanding required to be exemplary children, sparing both sides most of the educational trouble, and allowing the mothers to enjoy the best of maternity. Contrary to immigrating citizens, native ones see their self-defining abilities gradually unlocked alongside their maturation, as to ensure them the necessary stability to develop a durable identity and become their own person. Selforge Satelites Selforge City is completed by a large number of secondary demi-planes comparable to planar satellites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside the main plane. Satellites are much smaller than the Inner Planes but highly interactive and customizable, and notably host activities and entertainments requiring large open spaces, as well as exotic resorts and spiritual retreats. Newly acquired and developped data also undergo extensive testing in dedicated satellites before their implementation, carefully evaluating their pros/cons, and validating the data and conditions durably beneficial to Selforge City as a whole. Special Citizens - Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery all turn to be girls. When he learns about them, mother and daughter are offered a visit and the opportunity to move to Selforge City. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. - Second Chance Interesting villainesses defeated during Lawrence’s extraplanar journeys are usually taken into custody, and given the chance to make amends for their past mistakes under his guidance, escaping the blunt of their retributions while victims are proportionaly compensated for their trouble, the worst of it discretely undone. Those who prove themselves worthy of this second chance are eventually brought to Selforge City, and granted official citizenship as reward for their lasting efforts and willingness to change. - Artificial Citizens In addition to citizens from extraplanar origin, traditionally invited or welcomed through Selforge Portals, inhabitants of the Inner Planes composing the Selforge Reality System may also ascend to the status of full-fledged citizen under special circumstances. Lawrence's handmade creations may also be granted this boon in return for examplary services and devotion, like Seira herself. Selforge Citizens: DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping. DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste. DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation. Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization. DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle. DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care. DCS SC 5.jpg|Reasonable... DCS SC 4.jpg|...Agreement. DCS SC 36.jpg DCS SC 33.png DCS SC 35.jpg DCS SC 34.jpg DCS SC 22.jpg DCS SC 37.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 38.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg DCS SC 41.jpg DCS SC 45.jpg DCS SC 46.jpg DCS SC 47.jpg DCS SC 48.jpg DCS SC 49.jpg DCS SC 50.jpg Notable Relation: Selforge Soldiers Theme Song: Dance of Nereids Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities equiped with a special Interactive System and advanced shifting abilities, allowing them to directly access the combat database and military ressources in real time, and adapt their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a sentient psychic program created by Seira in collaboration with Lawrence, automatically analysing empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via Selforge scanners, and combining it to available technologies and arcane knowledges to design specific weapon and armor upgrades. Like all Selforge constructs, they are self-sufficient marvels of technology created from the direct conversion of abundant extraplanar resources. This allows virtually unlimited numbers, but they are generally more efficient in small groups due to their upgrades being powered by the same resources used to build them. They were also upgraded with customized reality anchoring capabilities designed by Lawrence himself, based on the re-engineering of abilities gained from defeated reality warpers. In the unlikely case Soldiers would find themselves overwhelmed and short on resources, they will activate the EAP (Emergency Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting potential and self-replicate, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. When facing towering entities of overwhelming power, they will activate the OVP (Omega Virus Protocol), their Selforge Essence taking over and turning them into full-size sentient projectiles, swarming their target and merging with it on impact, then spreading at exponential speeds and assimilating them from the inside. While their emulated form may be fully destroyed by the most powerful attacks, the Selforge Essence powering and operating them remains inherently indestructible, seamlessly absorbing any force or effect coming its way. Annihilated Sordliers may thus self-restore from it in an instant, shrugging the mightiest punishments like they didn't happen. It may even be expanded into a living shield when facing repeated destruction, nullifying said attacks altogether. Yet for all their staggering might and incredible resilience, their most fearsome trait is that they all operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may assume direct control at any moment to handle the situation personaly. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode. Ultimate Weapons Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records